


1 Sentence: Rust

by snovidenie (prettyhowtown)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhowtown/pseuds/snovidenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 sentences from Rust's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Sentence: Rust

**_#01 – Motion_ **

Staring into empty space, Marty’s ranting nothing more than background noise, Rust turned the phrase ‘friend in need’ over and over in his head, stripped it down to ‘friend’, then asked and failed to answer the question of when they became that.

**_#02 – Cool_ **

Over a decade later, Marty told Rust he would make sure Rust died faster, and finally Rust’s skin didn’t feel as if it were three sizes too small anymore. ****

**_#03 – Young_ **

They’d seen better days, sure, but they were still alive and breathing.

**_#04 – Last_ **

This case was the last loose end Rust had to tie up before he could find peace. ****

**_#05 – Wrong_ **

Of course, fucking Marty Hart had to ruin Rust’s perfect ending to a less than perfect life.

**_#06 – Gentle_ **

Marty’s hand pressing against the hole in Rust’s stomach, stupid nonsense falling from his lips, it made Rust want to have enough life in him to tell the redneck to shut the fuck up.

**_#07 – One_ **

Warmth, love, bliss, Sophia, Travis, and then Rust woke up. ****

**_#08 – Thousand_ **

Rust had played all the possibilities through in his head – he hadn’t taken Marty into account. ****

**_#09 – King_ **

The knight in tarnished armour knelt before him and demanded a reward: a story about stars, light and dark. ****

**_#10 – Learn_ **

Staring into empty space, Marty’s ranting nothing more than background noise, Rust quietly turned one word over and over in his head: friend.


End file.
